fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Wavnd: Muhso's Legend-Strange Conflicts
"So, oh brillant Vessel, what are you going to do?" "..." "Just the price of one village, for an entire country. It seems so easy to do the logical thing, but as alway's, you humans have a weakness for your emotions. I once killed a man that was like you, all I had to do was threaten to kill his wife, and he became as immoble as a stunned rabbit." "..." "I see that you're as stunned as one too." "..I..I.." "I see that you are having a dilema. Heh, that seems to happen all the time. Don't worry though, we will give you a maximum of 48 hours to make a decesion, or we...hehe...will blow up both the Village and country." Kaize, who was revealed to be one of the people talking, grew wide eyed. "You wouldn't dare!" The mysterious woman smilled. "Oh, yes I would, and I would have a damn great time doing it too. By now, your friends and my friends are wondering what your choice will be. And what will it be?" Kaize couldn't dare look up to face her friends. What would she chose? "I..I have a deal." At this everyone became wide eyed. For a full ten seconds no one said a thing. "Heh, I'll bite. What is this deal?" "If you promise to leave the country alone, I'll join you..." The woman was now intrested. "Heh, that seems like a fair deal. All right, lets go." All of Kaize's friends, save for Seal left not beleaving thier eyes. Did Kaize just really betray all of them, for thier lives? They wondered what they were going to do next. (Hideout) Meanwhille Kaize was looking around wondering why she even agreed to do this in the first place. "I'll like everyone to meet the new Fraccoin, Kaize Muhso. Now the only problem is who to assian her to. Though it looks like she might be strong enough to do things on her own. She is the Vessel after all." Kaize snorted. "So, I take it that she is in fair condition?" A nother voice was herd. This voice belonged to a man. "Yes Vill, she is fine, she will become what many would say the perfect weapon." The woman voice said. "Ah, so I've seen that you've finialy woken up, Kaize." Vill said. "Mmmm....where am I?" Kiaze slightly rubbed her head and for the first time, looked at her location. "You seem to be in pretty bad shape, Vessel. My name is Vill, and her name is Tayla. We are just part of the ever so lasting Chimera group." Vill smilled. Kaize said nothing. "You are going to be assined into a fraccion. Whose? I don't know, for now follow me. I'm gonna take you to your new room." Tayla said while picking up the paste. Kaize wasn't going to amit it, but it was getting hard having to keep up with her just by walking. "Hey, can you slow down a bit?" Tayla didn't seem to hear him. "I'm sorry, but I do have more important things I have to do then to escort you to your room." Kaize scoffed. Was everybody here a bastard? After about twenty minuites of walking later, the duo arrived at a small room. It was nothing more but your typical avrage hotel room, the only diffrence is that the walls were black instead of white. Heh, Kaize didn't know weather to laugh or snort. Talk about ferial injustice. "Um, Tayla, thanks.." But Tayla was long gone. Kaize sighned. Just how much of this can she take? Just then a knock was herd on the door. It was Tayla! "Hey Tayla I-" "Here is a box, these are your new clothes." Tayla said as she handed a huge box to Kaize. "We don't want you sticking out compleately. Now do we?" Kaize grabed the box before throwing it across the room. "I don't give a shit." Tayla frowned. "Put those on, or I will put them on for you!" Kaize then began to run and quickly picked up the box. "On second thought, I do give a shit." Kaize then began to dig into the box, forgetting about seeing of Tayla was there. After getting dressed, Kaize fell onto the bed. "I at least thought, I would've made...a...friend." Kaize mumbled outloud. Meetings and Confortations Kaize only got about a four-hour nap before she was violenty awakned with a painfull nuge to the head. "So, you're the newbe? I'm gonna have fun playin' wit' you!" Came a voice that sounded like a chimpmonk on crack. "Who the hell are you?" "Oh' forgot my manners. 'Ha name's Zonnie. You know as in Zonnie from the Pentagon Five." "You mean Zonnie Davis?" Kaize asked. But before Zonnie could anwser, Kaize laughed. Zonnie's face turned into a scoul. "Whats so funny Vessel?" "Hahahahaha! Wow...I can't believe that you would even concider yourself to be named after one of the Oroiginal Omegas! Thats a laugh. You're mother or father or bald headed granny, or whoever the hell named ya is a stupid retard." Zonnie tackled Kaize, only to be sent across the room. "Asshole." Zonnie murmured as he got up. "I was just gonna tell you that you're neeed for a meeting, but you can forget it." "You just told me retard." Zonnie cursed himself for his stupidy. "Whatever." Kaize sighned. Time to meet up with two mothers. This should get intresting. That was untill the meeting was inturupted by some fimialar friends. "What the hell took you guys so long?" Kaize complained. Howerver, it began to get even weirder when Kaize's sopposed friend, Seal shot an ice disk at her. "What the hell Seal? Watch where you're aiming that damn thing!" Seal didn't look like he had done anything wrong. "You, my friend, are emmeny no.1 after the stunt you pulled. And you are banned from the Burda Society forever." "Would have ben banned earlyier, asshole." Kaize murmured loud enough for everyone to hear. "And why is that?" Seal asked turning around. "Have you forgotten that Vizard's are banned from Burda? I am a Vizard, so therfore, I am banned." Seal and the rest of Kaize's so called friends began to walk back in the portal seeing that they were clearly outnumbered with Kaize's Rigkun Bushins. "Should've figured a monster like you would come off the, oh so great Muhso Hrioze and that bitch-whore she called a wife."